Victorian Wedding
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: The MurrayGray union is forthcoming, and it shall be a bumpy ride till then. Chapter 5: Jekyll and Skinner have just got picked by less than nice women.
1. PROLOGUE

Hello my LXG lovin' Friends, for those of you whoi don't know me, I'm the one who have brought Quatermain and Dorian back from the dead with some Unknown means, deleated Sawyer and literally made women out of Nemo and Alan..... And now, I give you the Third Installement of LEAGUERS.  
  
Dorian Gray, Elain Quatermain, Rodney Skiner, Nemona and the soonn to be Mrs. Mina Murray-Gray we're at Nemona's study on board the Nautiulus, The events of this fic take time Four months after LEAGUERS II, and take place in London, for Now.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!" Moaned Skinner who was laying down on the Couch wearing his Coat only.  
  
"Shut Up Skinner, evryone ate it and your the only one with Indejestion." said Mina, Getting a little pissed.  
  
"Right!" said Skinner.  
  
All of a sudden, the door swog open and in came Dr. Henry Jekyll, MD and part time mass murderer.  
  
"Lock up your daughters boys and girls, The JEKYLL has returned!" shouted Jekyll, who was met with a look of suprise from evryone.  
  
"Welcome back!" "Hey!" "Look what the wind blew in!" said the League members -who were caught off guard- cheerfully at the sight of their colleague who was acompayd with his Bulldog, Cyrbious.  
  
"Where is Bernadette?" asked Dorian.  
  
"There is no more Bernadette, its Sister Mary-Gerrard now." said Jekyll as he got seatd.  
  
"What? How? What?" asked Elain.  
  
"Three Very good questions." said Nemona.  
  
"Its a funny story really, you see, I proposed and she said yes, so one night in the week prior to the Wedding I took a Vile of Formula cause I needed to open a Jar, and the Hyde got drunk, next thing I know, my rear is partially exposed and some guy is saying 'Kalast min alwashm ya sedi'."  
  
"What?" asked Evryone.  
  
"Its Arabic for 'I'm done with your tatoe sir'. you see, I somehow got to Beirut! Wierd, eh?"  
  
"I'll say, so what did you do?" asked Dorian.  
  
"I had some Homus, and then hitched a ride back to France, where I found out that my Bride has decided to quit the League and Become a Nun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She told me but I was pretty hammerd so I can't remeber."  
  
"Oh Jekyll! You must have been devestated!" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah....I got dpressed, and went to the Moulin Rouge, where I hooked up with that fellow who could very well be Prof. Moriarty's Horny Twin, and we started Drinking and gawking at the cute French chicks, and then it hits me!"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Evryone.  
  
"I'M SINGLE AGAIN!"  
  
"But after geting dumped by your fiance for the seconnd time, you must have returnned to your fear of commitment." said Skiner.  
  
"Thats what I thought, Bur then I ran into Azmeralda, that dane you shaged once.."  
  
"And?" asked Skinner.  
  
"She started complaining about Men who are Insensetive like Rodney, and men who are Idiots like Rodney, and Men who are Selfish like Rod...."  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just qouting, anyway, we end up having this fling, and all of a sudden I propose!"  
  
"What?" Screamd evryone for the third time.  
  
"She said yes, and then I knew I was still Unafraid of commitment, so I left and came here!"  
  
"Hold on, you proposed to a woman to see if you were afraid of commitment and then walked out on her?" asked Nemona.  
  
"I'm not THAT evil! I arranged for her and the Duke to meet, and BOOM! sparks are flying evrywhere, they we're married a week later, thanks for the services of Dr. Henry Jekyll Von Love!"  
  
"So......... how are things?" asked Jekyll as he rested his feet on the coffe tabel.  
  
"Elain is getting Knighted by the queen tonight, have you had Lunch? I don't think you have, I cooked! I'll get you some." said Mina as she left to get some of what she made for Jekyll. As soon as she was gone, Skinner tured to Jekyll and said anxiously "Run, Run Jekyll, I may have had to eat it but you won't."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jekyll.  
  
"Mina made food, I'm not going to tell you what it is, cause its like nothing I ever tasted, Nemona, Elain and I we're able to throw it out the window while she wasn't looking, Skinner however was unable to do so, since that hes Invisible she'd know that he hadn't eaten, the poor SOB had to eat it all." said Dorian with a shudder.  
  
Jekyll then high tailed out of there as Mina returned with a bowl filled with a greyish Wad of some sort of food in a bowl.  
  
"Where is Henry?" she asked.  
  
"Err..... Said something about going to church." said Nemona.  
  
A Short, Stupid, Pointless Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, Review please, otherwise I'll get the impression that no one gives a damn and stop writing. 


	2. SCENE I: The Knighting of Elain Quaterma...

I'm back, sadly, with SCENE one of this fic, to the most recent reviewer who wonderd how did Nemo become Nemona, The first of this series (LEAGUERS) was pretty much a joke on how would it be if the League was acting like the characters from F.R.I.E.N.D.S, thats why Nemo and Alan are ow women ad Sawyerr is no where to be seen, and about the no depth thing, this is a PARODY! Nonsence is the name of the game....  
  
On with the show.......  
  
SCENE I  
  
"WHAT THE BEEP!" shouted Jekyll.  
  
"Dr. Jekyll, I'm under orders from the Order to bring you back to........"  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" asked the Angry Doctor.  
  
"I am Van Helsing." said the Dark, long haird man who wore a weird looking hat and a full lingth leather coat.  
  
"No your not!" said Jekyll, who then looked around at his surroundings, what seamed like an attic of a church.  
  
"Am too!" said Van Helsing.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Duh, we're at the top of Notre Dam."  
  
"This is wrong, very wrong, pfft its that damn author again."  
  
OOOPS, Busted.  
  
"Ok beepkicker, lets go." said Van Helsing as he grabbed hold of Jekyll arm.  
  
"Hey! Your not Van Helsing, Van Helsing is an old fart who we occasionally invite over for a cameo."  
  
"Yeah, no one ever used that line before." said Van Helsing Dryly.  
  
All of a sudden, a big winged creature came in from the widow, who then morphed into a Gypsy with a cool looking pony-tail.  
  
"M?" asked Jekyll at the sight of the man who loked like his former employer.  
  
"No." he replied with a romanyan accent.  
  
"Duke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who...." asked Jekyll.  
  
"...are...." followed Van Helsing.  
  
"....You?" compleated a big fat ugly stupid, crappy CGI looking man, who wore baggy pats and had a tobacco in his mouth.....HEY! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR IN MY LAST FIC THAT I'M TRYIG TO QUIT SMOOKING!  
  
"Sorry, my bad." said the fatass.  
  
"And who are you?" asked the the Gypsy.  
  
"He is Mr. Hyde." proclaimed Van Helsing.  
  
"But I'm Mr. Hyde!" cried Edward from the inside of Jekylls head.  
  
"Hes not Hyde! I am, sorta...." hollard Jekyll.  
  
"We both are, Your the 20th Century Fox Dr. Jekyll and I'm the Universal Mr. Hyde." said the other Mr. Hyde as he proceded to hang upside down from the cealing.  
  
"And your part Monkey? You know what.... Never mind, Who are you?" asked Jekyll to the Gypsy.  
  
"My Name is Count V-something Draculla....."  
  
"Your the one who rooted Mina and made her a vampire?"  
  
"The same one, I been sent by my Horny twin brother, The Duke, to aid you." said the Gypsy as he put his arm on Jekylls shoulders ad they both began to walk away, leaving Van Helsing and Mr. Universall Hyde to their fight.  
  
"Hes your brother? and how about M? are the three of you triplets? or is their more of you?"  
  
"Yes they both are my brothers, and I don't know if I have anymore twins, guess it depends on how many more films that take time circa 1900 will Richard Roxburgh decide to make."  
  
"I see."  
  
"THE BELLS!" shouted Mr. Universall Hyde.  
  
"Are they...... going to be alright?" asked Jekyll.  
  
"Unlikely." replied Draculla.  
  
"Good." said Jekyll with a grin.  
  
"Now, to exit this whole thing, you have to do the following......" said Drcaulla before he whisperd in Jekylls ear, a few seconds later, the two men parted, shook hands and said goodbye, as Van Helsing and Mr. Hyde exited somehow, and Drac morphed into his bat-state and flew away.  
  
"OK, Here goes nothing..... I wish to be home, I wish to be home, I wish to be home.." said Jekyll as he closed his eyes and patted himself on the shoulder.  
  
(We know exit the annoying Dream Sequence)  
  
Jekyll woke up at the Hands of Skinner, now Unthreated by food poisoning, all of the League we're at Buckingham palace, for the Knighting of Elain.  
  
"I had a terrible dream, I dreamt that I was trapped in that stupid Stephen Sommers movie."  
  
"Shhh, this is it." said Skiner.  
  
"......I here by grant you knighthood, and you shall be known as Dame Elain Quatermain." proclaimd Queen Victoria as she was waving her knighting sword around.  
  
"Damn Right you do!" said Elain.  
  
"What?" asked her majesty.  
  
"I said ....Damn, thak you....boo!"  
  
"No problem....girlfriend."  
  
"Wohoooo! THATS MY BOSS RIGHT THERE!!" shouted Nemona, who was then throw out by the security.  
  
"Its cause I'm Indian right, Limmy Bigot Pricks!" she shouted.  
  
But League Pride was high, as Mina waved a placard that read: (Elain 3:16), and Dorian had one of those big foam gloves with the Index Finger sticking out, and it had (Elain No. 1) written on it..... pretty soon, they we're disscusing about the Inhospitality of the Royal Family........ who neither Sethy (1) nor I know the name of.  
  
"Does it seam wrong to you that the three of them got thrown out insted of us? I mean, making asses out of ourselfs is kindda our speciallty." skiner woridly asked.  
  
"Well, We're both sobar and I was too busy having a nightmare, ad Nemona had a bottle of Rum before she came, and don't forget that Dorian ad Mina had'nt had sex in 6 months(2), which leads to Isanity, and its their wedding that is a few days away, so naturally they are gona be a little better than us in the make-an-ass-out-of-one's-self department." replied Jekyll.  
  
"No worrys then?"  
  
"Not at all, wanna go demand a raise for all the crime fighting we've been doing?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
(1) Sethy is a 7-foot tall eggplant with leags and arms, see LEAGUERS II for more details.  
  
(2) Mina dosn't want to have sex with Dorian again till the wedding night cause its catholic and stuff, see LEAGUERS II for more details.  
  
AHA! Another waist of evrybodys time, I Rule! 


	3. SCENE 2: On the way to Ireland

Welcome back.....  
  
SCENE III  
  
Dr. Henry Jekyll woke up in his cabin onboard the Nautiulus, cranky as usual, he was not a morning person, and it was even worse on the vessel they were on, with the sound of the Submarines Engines and contraptios shifting and moving.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom, wearing an undershirt and a pair of brown trousers he was too lazy to take off the night before.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Jekyll.  
  
"Well good morning to you too, we've been togeather for thirteen years and we have to go threw this evry morning." said his Evil alter-ego threw the mirror.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but seing another mans face when you look into a mirror fist thing in the moring is not something you get used to!" said Jekyll as he calmed down and tarted to prepare to shave.  
  
"So, on to Ireland it is then......."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And that dosn't bother you?"  
  
"No, Why should it?"  
  
"Oh Nothing, just happens that the woman you lust for is on her way to buy the farm....."  
  
"Cow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said buy the farm, which means death, You should say Buy the cow, which means Marriage, and no, I'm totally cool about it."  
  
"Who are you kidding Hank? you still want her, you probebly would live for this ship to sink right now, youd rather die than her marrying that Immortal pansy welk.... "  
  
"Are you sure this is not a way to get me to break up Mina and Dorian so that you could get a shot at the Immortal pansy welk?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"I just feel so lonely! sniff" said Hyde as he started to sob.  
  
"Hey! What are you a little girl, 'Oh I crave Dorian but he dosn't love me', you make me sick! Edward, your a towering instrument of distruction, your a world renowned murderer, you have killed men and women in whitechapel, the rue morgue and the World University of Mimes!! Arent you?"  
  
"Yes I am!" said Hyde from amidst his crys.  
  
"I can't hear you..." said Jekyll.  
  
"YES I AM!" shouted Hyde.  
  
"I said I can't hear you, I didn't ask you to defen me, and whatelse are you?"  
  
"I am NOT a little girl."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"I am a NATURAL BORN PARTY ANIMAL!"  
  
"That the spirit, so stop crying, put your chin up and toughen up solider, as soon as we arrive at our destination, you and I, devowring that fine ale of Ireland and perhaps a tavern wench or two."  
  
Jekyll opened Hatch of the Nautiulus coning tower and steped out wearing a shirt and trousers withno tie or jacket, there he saw Nemona, Dame Elain Quatermain, Dorian, Skinner and Mina, they all sat arownd a table set there enjoying breakfast, there was an empty seat obviously put there for him, allof the League were dressed casually except for the Captain, ad Skiner who was not drssed at all and was only announced by a flow of pancakes that elevated in to the Invisible mans mouth and down his Invisible throat and into his invisible stomach, where food turned invisible.  
  
"Mornin'" said the Good Doctor as he sat down between Mina and Skinner and across of Dorian, pretty soon he was eatingh cruesants ad downing coffe, non-decaf if your asking.  
  
"Dorian, are you playing Footsis with me?" asked Skinner after a short while.  
  
"I.... thaught it was Mina's leg."  
  
"You Confused me and Skinner, EWWWW!" said Mina with great disgust.  
  
"Well its not my falt that Skinner's leg is slender and soft and smooth...." said gray before he was interupted by Mina who furiouisly said: "Are you sure its me who you want to marry?"  
  
"That was a mear honest mistake..." said gray before he was iterupted again this time by Nemona who said: "Please be quiet, this breakfast is supposed to be a celebration of our time spent togeather, by tonight we will arrive at ireland, where your wedding will be heald soon, and naturally, you are a bit on you nerves, so shut up and finish your breakfast."  
  
The League was silent for a moment.  
  
"Umm Skinner, why is your leg soft and smooth?" asked Elain.  
  
"Invisiblity side-effect, can't grow hair no more."  
  
Thanks for your time, R&R. 


	4. SCENE 3: We're going threw Changes!

Thanx for the Reviews, yes I'm slightly very crazy.  
  
NOTE: I'm not being dislexic but the N on my keyboard has been acting up so it may ot be where it should.  
  
SCENE 3  
  
It was 9 p.m. in a small costal town of Ireland, one that most of its localers made a living threw producing Ale, was Dorian Gray's Manor, -or was it a catle? I don't know really, lets just Imagine it a castle ad call it a manor, Okey?-, and it was geerally refered to as 'The Gray Manor', which is funny concidering it was painted in a whitesh shade of blue, and it oversaw a small gulf that Extended from the Northern Sea and into the Island - thats is if Ireland was anywhere ear the Northern Sea, Geogrpahy isn't really my thing you sea, I was always better in History-.  
  
All of a sudden, waves appeard on the surface of the gulf, then a huge metallic vessel emerged to the surface, one that we know as the Nautiulus, Captian Nemona's finest creation.  
  
The side of the Nautiulus opened up to expose the six members of the League, who then got out along with several of Nemona's Crew Members who we're carrying the bags of five out of the six, excluding Skinner who wore what he owned and had a jar of greas paint under one arm, and a bottle of Whisky under the other.  
  
Several Hours Later.......  
  
All Six were in the main dinning room in the Gray Manor, along with many of Nemona's crew, They we're all havig a jolly good time, ad why not? There was Lechor and Good Food evrywhere, food that by the by wasn't cooked by Mina, and while evryone was eating and drinking and shouting, The Newly Knighted Quatermain stood up and said: "Excuse me...."  
  
But she wasn't heard.  
  
"Excuse me..." she said louder, but to a semilar resault.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled and 3rd time wasn't the charm, so she grabed her Elephant Gun and fired a round at the Ceiling, this time all paid attention.  
  
"Thank you!" she chearfully said before proceiding, "Two Years ago, Sandeirson Reid came to me saying that Britania was in Peril, and I answerd the call, and wound up meeting you people, at first I had negative thaughts about each of you, I thought Dorian was too gay, I thought Mina was too girly, I thought Nemo was too Hairy, thaught Skinner was too Invisible and thaught Jekyll was too weird, but now, I realize that England's freaks are England's Finest, and I'm proud to be in your prescense here today."  
  
"Awww!" they said.  
  
"Here is for looking at you Fellow Leaguers, Cheers."  
  
"Cheers!" said he rest as they all drank to his toast.  
  
"We really have transformed alot throughout the past couple of years.." said Nemona.  
  
"I actually remember the morning it began" said Mina before continuing, "It was about three months after the entire Mongolia Event....."  
  
(Flashback to three months after the events of the Movie)  
  
It was Four A.M. when Mina woke up on the Nautiulus, as she had did for the past four months since she joined the League, she was heading to the Kitchin to look for some blood left from the slaughtering of Goats, since eating Cows was a no-no on the Submarine of the Hindu Pirate; and if she couldn't find any, she was sure Nemo won't miss a Crew Member or Two.  
  
"A Paint of Blood! A Paint of Blood! My Victoria's Secret collection for a Paint of Blood!" she mumbeld to her half asleap self, when all of a sudden, she saw a Man wearing a gray suit, a man with black long hair and a pansy-ass goatte, A Man who was roaming around in the corridors of the Nautiulus with all the worlds astonishment in his eyes. A Man she killed Six Months earlyer.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" roared Mina as she began hitting Dorian on the head with a shovel which just happined to appear magically in her hands.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" replied Dorian in pain.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!"  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
An Hour later....  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
Skinner walked out of his Cabin wearig a pair of boxers onley, to see Mina in a robe pummiling Dorian to death, which was strange cause he could have sworn that the robe was not in her room which he had been nosing around in the previous day.  
  
"Mornin' Mina."  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Skinner."  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"Mornin' you back-stabbing, skin-snatching Pansy Bastard!!"  
  
"Good Morning, OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"How is it that Dorian is alive?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"Perhaps you could stop beating him with the shovell long enough so that he could tell us?"  
  
"I Like that Idea, OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"I don't know.... Ok."  
  
Mina then dropped the shovell and backed up as she watched the Immortal's head stop bleading and magicly heal in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Now before I leave my Vempiric girlfriend..." said Skinner.  
  
"Your hiss girlfriend?!" asked Dorian.  
  
"EWWW!" proclaimd Mina.  
  
"It's all a matter of time Luv, anyway, before I leave Mina to beat you till Judgement day, would you mind telling us how is it that your back to life?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" asked a furious Mina.  
  
"I mean first it was you and I fighting, then I stabbed you, then I almost was about to be a Necropheliac but then changed my mind, so I pulled out my sword and you came back to life, then I was pinned to the wall, then I saw my Picture, and after that I was a skelliton, AND YOU STOLE MY PIMP HAT! then I'm here, then it's you with the shovel."  
  
"Ok, now hit him." said Skinner as he started to walk away.  
  
"Allan, help me!" cried Dorian as he saw the great white hunter roaming around much like he was.  
  
"What is this, 'Night of the Living Dead'?" said Skinner.  
  
"What? when was Allan dead?" asked Dorian.  
  
"Shortly after you, M stabed him, Hey, ALLAN!" said Mina.  
  
"Mish Harker?" said Quatermain.  
  
"Murray, actually. We'rent you supposed to be Sic feet under african soil?"  
  
"I wash, then it wash shomeone chanting in Shwahilli when I wash trying to get shome shut eye in my comfy warm grave, sho I yelled 'KEEP IT DOWN YOU IDIOT!' so he shut up and I wash left in peace, then I'm here..."  
  
"Quatermain?!" asked a curious approaching captian Nemo, who the looked at the fallen Immortal and furiously said "GRAY!".  
  
"This can't be good." said a worried Dorian.  
  
"But How?" asked Nemo.  
  
"They we're dead and now they are not." said Skinner.  
  
"I say we throw the bastard overboard, or better yet, I say LOCK HIM UP WITH THE GAY SAILORS!" shouted Quatermain.  
  
"Please Don't." cried Gray, who then got up and backed up a bit and adressed the four, "Look, I know you probebly arn't happy to see me, but as I said before on that recording of M's, I don't especially hate you all, well, maby I do hate Sawyer a little, and I didn't like M at all, all I did was for the portrait, and now that M is out of the picture, this paives the road ahead for us for a clean slait, what do you say?"   
  
"I say How many Gay sailors are there on this ship?" replied Mnia.  
  
"Time to run now." said Dorian as he turned around and ran like hell, he was then followed by all Nemo, Mina, Allan and the floating boxers.  
  
All of a sudden one of the door in the corridor opened and out went a casually dressed Jekyll, which caused all six to collide togeather.  
  
"OW! Whoever has his arse in my face better get it out of there right now." Shouted Jekyll.  
  
"That'd be me!" said Quatermain.  
  
"Quatermain?! Ho...."  
  
"Dorian and Alan were dead but their not anymore." said Nemo.  
  
"Dorian? That High Society Eternall Fag is alive?"  
  
"I find that very offensive!" said Dorian.  
  
"Well you can find beep beep beep beep the mother of al beeps." replied Dr. Jekyll.  
  
"DOCTOR JEKYLL! I CAN'T BELEAVE IT!" said a unbeleaving Quatermain.  
  
"DOCTOR JEKYLL! I'M STUNNED!" said a stunned Nemo.  
  
"'ENRY! I'M IMPRESSED!" said an Impressed Skinner.  
  
"DOCTOR JEKYLL! I'M APPAULD! I THINK THAT LANGUAGE IS VERY VULGAR AND UNLIKELY A GENTELMAN OF SCIENCE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!!" said an Appauld Mina.  
  
"You Can think whatever you want missy, cause I've had it with you. After months of behaving all nice and gentelman like in hopes of wining you over and getting into your pants, this is obviously not going anywhere, so from now on, its the real Henry Jekyll, a stupid vulgar drunkin buffon."  
  
"Oh great, another Skinner." said Mina as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I feel diffrent! Thats strange!" said Nemona.  
  
"Me too, I feel cold.." Said Alan.  
  
"I feel Hungry..." said Nemona.  
  
"I feel cranky.." Said Alan.  
  
"Sounds to me you feel like women!" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, Right!" Said Alan.  
  
Al six the got up and fixed their attire, cept for Skinner who took his off. All of a sudden, Mina, Dorian, Skinner and Jekyll's eyes widned as they saw the changes that happined to Allan and Nemo.  
  
"You're Women!" said Dorian.  
  
"What?" said Allan and Nemo in unison.  
  
"Nemo, your beard is gone, and you got breasts! not very attractive ones but their there non theless!!" said Dorian.  
  
"It's true!" said Allan.  
  
"And you, Allan! Your beard is gone too! you also have breasts! and Unless I'm mistaken, you can now properly pronounce your Ss!" said Nemo.  
  
"STELLA! STELLA![1] good god you're Right! Whats the explanation to all of this?" asked Alan.  
  
"You have been transformed to women!" said Dorian.  
  
"Really?" said a sarcastic Jekyll.  
  
"Wait a minute, there is something we must check.." said Allan.  
  
"Indeed!" said Nemo.  
  
Both -not so musculine anymore- men went into separate cabbies, two seconds later two loud, sharp screams were heard from both men.  
  
"It's gone!" cried Alan -now known as Elain-.  
  
"NEHI!![2]" shouted Nemo -now known as Nemona-.  
  
Both WOMEN then came outside, sat down and started to sob.  
  
"Look up!" said Skinner.  
  
All six looked up to see, Err, myself the Author.  
  
"What the hell! We're in FanFic!" hollard Jekyll.  
  
"What should we do?" said Mina.  
  
"Well, we now have to adress these two ladys by Elain and Nemona." said Skinner.  
  
An Hour later....  
  
Nemona and Elain we're still crying.  
  
"I think I can see why al this have happined." said Mina.  
  
"Tell us." said Jekyll.  
  
"Well, Given the fact that we're in Bloody Griffin's -formally known as Dr. Griffin and THE SARDONIC ONE- Fic, I think tha the Authors lack of Traditional Saity has caused Radom changes of Characteristics from what was in the Movie, Jekyll's Vulgarity, the Gender transformation of Allan and Nemo..." said Mina.  
  
"Eheee.." cried ElainAllan.  
  
"You're not such a stuck up beep anymore, Ehee" said Nemona/Nemo, who then kept on crying.  
  
"Skinner is... Well Skinner hasn't changes had he?" asked Dorian.  
  
"Dorian is kinda Friedly, down to earth and not that proud Asshole he was in the movie.." said Jekyll, who then get pissed and contiued in a threatining tone "'What good are you' my arse, I happen to be a physician with thirty-five years of Medical and Chemical Experiance, not to metion all those years that I was messing around in my dad's garage, I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Umm.... I'm sorry, didn't mean to hut your feelings." said an Embaraced Dorian.  
  
"Thats Okey, I forgive you.." said a -now- calm Jekyll, who then gave Dorian a manly hug.  
  
"Oh, let me in on that mates!" said Skinner who then joined in on the hug.  
  
"This could be the start of an Extraordiary Frienship!" said a hopeful grinig Dorian.  
  
"Men!" said a disgusted Mina.  
  
"EHEEEEEEEE...." said Allan and Nemona.  
  
"Wait what about Sawyer?" asked Skinner.  
  
Jekyll and Skinner then went on searching for Sawyer and came back a while later with a note.  
  
"Dear Leaguers, I quit the League uder the request of my Aunt Polly who asked me to stop making an ass out of myself and come home to paint the fence, Toodel-O." read Skinner from the Note.  
  
"Thank god!" said Skinner.  
  
"I'm releaved." said Dorian.  
  
"Ehheeee." said Nemona and Elain.  
  
"I thaught it was very childish when he came back after that big building collapsed on top of him in Venica." said Mina.  
  
"What about these two?" asked Jekyll refering at Nemona and Elain.  
  
Mina eyed both sobbing Women who werent so an hour ago, she then sat on the ground between then and put an arm over each, before saying "Hey Girls?"  
  
"Yes?" Answerd Nemona.  
  
"Do you wan't to go shopping for shoes?"  
  
"I think that would make me feel much better." said Elain as she stopped crying.  
  
Read if you can, Review if you must...  
  
[1] Thats my Tributr to one of our times finest MenArtists, Marlon Brando 1923-2004.  
  
[2] Thats Ordu for NO!! 


	5. SCENE 4: Shamus's

Disclaimer: I don't own Jekyll or Skinner or therest of the league, but that won't stop me of forcig the leaguers todo unbelevably stupid things.  
  
BTW, I have nothing against the Irish population, and if you're Irish and are offended bythis chappy, I'm sorry.  
  
Dr. Henry Jekyll and Rodney Skinner were men of a mission, aside from serving england and protecting her majestys intrests they were cursed with the sacred mission.... of getting drunk at least once in evry country of the world. Now that they were done with England, France, India, Scotland and Las Vegas, it was time for Ireland.  
  
So there they were, in the drinking establishment known as 'Shamus's', the night was young, england was safe and they had a fist full of Quid.  
  
"OK, let's get drunk." said Skinner ever so determin.  
"It's a dirty job, but for the good of mankind, someone has got to do it." said Jekyll.  
  
One hour later.....  
  
"So you two are like.... James Bond with a twist?" asked one of two Irish sisters in the company of Rodney and Jekyll.  
"Me Lady, Jim thrives to be us... Jim has Q's toys, a liscense kill and a decent salary, but by god, he can not transform into a ten foot tall instrument of destruction." said a mildly wasted Jekyll.  
"Your lying! Can you do that?" asked the wide-eyed other.  
"Yes, and I can also........." said Jekyll before he whisperd into the womans ear, which drove her to raise her eyebrows in disbeleaf and say "Now I know your laying!"  
"Your right, I'm laying. But the transformation bit is true."  
"And I'm Invisible!" said a toxicated Skinner, who was smeared in greas paint.  
"No you're not! You look like Michael Jackson, but you're not invisible!!"  
"Show 'em. Rodney!" said Jekyll.  
  
Rodney then fluently threw the contents of his pint on to his face and whiped the paint off with a napkin, to reveall his transparent self.  
"Wow!" said the first Irish woman.  
"Ditto!" said the second.  
"So ladys, you are yet to declare your names..." said Jekyll.  
"I'm is Mary-Jane." said the first.  
"Mine is Elizabeth." said the other.  
"So MJ and Liz, what do you do for a living?" asked Skinner.  
"We're serial killers." said Elizabeth.  
"I can tell this is not goig to be a marie-sue." said Skiner.  
"You're mass murderes? SO AM I!! I mean so is my alter ego." said Jekyll.  
"Does your alter-ego have a name?" asked Mary-Jane.  
"Hyde, Edward Hyde."  
"Have Edward Hyde ever done something we might have heard of?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Sure, ever heard of the Murders in the Rue Morgue?"  
"Yes! That was you??" asked a unbeleaving Mary-Jane.  
"Damn right!" "What else?"  
"You're probebly too young to remember but have you ever head of Jack the Ripper?"  
"Thats was you too?"  
"I can't lie, it was me."  
"I'm so honored to meet you, those murders are the reason why we decided to be mass murderers!" said Elizabeth.  
"I'm flatterd."  
"So, do you ladys go killing randomly or do you have a pattern?" asked Skinner who was getting drunker by the second.  
"Well, you usually go into bars, hang around with guys who keep braging about what they do, then we pick them up, take them back to our place, where we hit them over head with sledgehammers, then crucify them and hang the mupside down, after that we remove the eye-lids, lips, testicals annd tongues, we finally peal off the skin and make walets out of it.. " explained a cheerfull Elizabeth.  
  
"Sounds like a lot of fun!!!" said the hammerd Jekyll with a stupid grin spread all over his face.  
"Wanna go back to our place and mix it up?" asked Mary-Jane.  
"Certinly!" said Jekyll.  
  
Don't worry, no one dies in this fic, they just get real bad hangovers. 


End file.
